Save Me
by CherryWillow19
Summary: Sometimes things are not what they seem but even if you are without hope for faith. Can you still save a life.
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me**** .1**

His head was throbbing; nothing seemed to make sense in his mind. There was no memory of the days before, only the pain that ran through his body. Every move he made only furthered his pain until he gave up and prayed that sleep would take him again.

Looking up from her cooking Kaoru went to check on her guest. She found him in the woods beaten and bruised covered in blood that surprisingly wasn't his own. Hearing his moment stop told her that he was either asleep or in serious pain.

Searching for his sword the man's eyed the door waiting for the person to walk in. He knew that when he passed out the first time he was in the woods. Waking in someone's home didn't always mean he was safe. There was the possibility that he could have been sold or worse.

Kaoru walked in seeing the man eye her with suspiciously. She knew he must not trust her so she lifted her hands to show she had nothing. Seeing his eye relax she ventured closer to the man in hope of checking his wounds.

"I am sorry I am waiting for the tea to brew. It will take the edge off of your pain. I don't have much but I will help you all that I can."

The man did not answer he simply gawked at her as she continued to move closer to him. Understanding she meant him no harm he simply allowed her to tend to his wounds.

"I am sorry I have yet to give you my name or ask for yours. I am Kaoru Kamiya and you are?"

Still he remained silent as the air thickens within the room waiting for his answer.

"If you do not wish to give me your name, then please give me something to call you by. I don't think you will be up and moving for a while. I will need something to call you."

Still simply staring at her he remained silent. Giving up Kaoru cut her losses and walked to get him some food. She wasn't much of a cook but soup was one thing she could make. Lucky for him. Everything else she burned but that could be blamed on her father. He couldn't cook either.

Bring in a bowl the blued eyed beauty held the spoon to his mouth hoping he would open it. Still he remains still and she was slowly losing her patience. With her last bit of patience Kaoru put the bowl at his feet.

Taking in a breath he was grateful for soup not land in his face. He could tell he was trying her and that she was already tired. Grabbing her wrist he opened his mouth to speak but was colt by the fire in her blue eyes.

"Battousai you may call me Battousai."

"You are the Battousai?"

He did not speak again but simply pushed the bowl to her. He could not fully move his arms enough to eat the soup and would need her to feed him. The young girl quickly got the message and slowly began feeding the dangerous man his soup.

The Battousai was surprise that she was feeding him after learning his name. Most would have finished the job or left him to die. He had killed a lot of men, brothers, sister, mothers and fathers. None were killed for his pleasure or cause. No. But still he killed them and carried the burden that came with it. No trust, a fight at every turn, and blood.

Still knowing he was a killer she feed him, redid his bandages, and gave him another blanket for the night was cold. She even wished him good night with a smile that held no other meaning than she was pleased with her work. He could admit that there was something different about this girl.

_**Okay I'll admit a bit shaky but what do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Save ME.2

The next morning was the same as the previous night. The red haired man would stare at her with eyes that blazed like the sun. If she spent too much time thinking about them she would begin to blush.

Kaoru's guess was that she spent so much time alone that she would find even a killer attractive. Shaking the idea of the man out of her head Kaoru walked outside to get some more fire wood. Her father always told her to be prepared; you never know what was around the corner. His death more than proved that.

Walking back in the house she saw that the Battousai had moved a little. That alone surprised her seeing as he could barely move yesterday. Now he was posted up on the wall to sleep.

But upon walking further into her home she saw that he was in attack mode. A friend of hers was inside and if he saw her guest then he was really in a bad mood. Taking in a breath she put the fire wood away and prepared herself for a fight.

"I'm glad you're not getting soft out here Missy. I was afraid all this time off was bad for you." Sano whispered to his child hood friend. He walked in from the kitchen most likely checking her house.

"I told you not to come here Sano. What if someone saw and fallowed you. I swear sometimes you don't think."

"I couldn't stay away from you for long." Warping his arms around her he pulled her closer to him. "I missed you."

Pushing him away she yelled, "Shit you missed a free place to stay."

"That hurts Missy I really did miss you"

"Sano please don't come back here unless you have to. You can stay the night but you better be gone in the morning"

"If you think I'm leaving you here with this guy then you've finally lost your mind."

"Look rooster! I can take care of myself, I don't need you to tell me what to Do!"

"Yeah then why the hell are you all the way out her alone."

"So no one else dies. Now SHUT UP!"

Turning his back to the girl he headed for the door. Glared at the sleeping man "You'll need more firewood. It's going to be bad this winter, the kid sends his best."

Still too mad to see straight Kaoru simply nodded her head and left to go and check on her guest.

"Alright you I know you're up and if you can sit up like that then you should be heading out soon."

"Why did you send your lover away aren't you happy to see him?"

"He is not my lover and you should be leaving soon. The snow storm is a few days off if Sano is right. Now is the time to go."

"I think he is right, you shouldn't be here alone. What happen to the nice women who fed me last night?" Battousai smiling with the knowledge that he could fire her up so easily. With angry her Ki roaring, doing so many things to his body if she let him he would show her just how grateful he was of her saving his life.

"I think you should mind your on business and be gone like the rooster in the morning."

Now a wicked smile marred his face with the challenge she was giving him "How little Kaoru do you expect to stop me from staying. I am not an old friend and I do not let my depts. go unpaid."

"I know that the people who left you to die want you died. If you don't leave I will tell them where you are."

The Battousai moved faster than her eyes could see. In a blink of an eye she was under him. The blued eyed woman didn't even feel herself moving. Maybe she should have let Sano stay another day.

"Kaoru I don't think it's in you to turn me in after seeing what they did to me. As for going to anyone else, well there has to be a good reason a young woman is out in the woods alone. So as I see it we are both hiding from something. If you let me stay here and repay my debt to you I will not tell anyone of your whereabouts when the time comes for me to leave."

Kissing the skin under her ear he finished "Deal"

Trying to push him off of her she agreed to his deal. It seemed to be just in time because the rooster headed friend of hers had just walked in from outside. Turning her head she saw that the swordsman was once again posted on the wall. Seeming to be asleep like he was before Sano left.

"You can go on start dinner I'll watch after this run away."

Kaoru laughed and informed in that this one wasn't a runaway.

"If he's stay with you then he's running from something. All of us are and that's how we ended up with you. So don't go telling me what I know. I know he's running and I know your hiding. So go in there and make some soup. At least I know I can EAT that."

At stone was thrown at the spiked man's head. He chuckled when he heard her yell, "Keep it up and I'll have you walking back at night in the snow." He laughed again and only directed his attention to the other man in the room when he was sure she was cooking.

Not many things could take her off of her surroundings, but luckily for him cooking was one of the few.

"I don't know what you want with Missy, but if harms come to her I will tell them that you did not die. Battousai the man Slayer."

"I do not wish to harm my savor. I simply wish to repay my dept. to her and if she wishes me to leave after then I will. But only if SHE wishes me to."

Sano raised an eye brow, "She is spoken for"

"Oh, and here I thought you were only playing with her. Must be heart breaking to be in love alone."

Tighten his hands into a fist he tried to keep his temper in check, "Your married pal or have you forgotten your wife with the pretty Missy to stare at."

The Battousai's eyes darken as he gave his only warning. "Do not speak of what you don't know. I am telling you this for her sake not yours, cross lines with me and I will kill you. Kaoru is not yours to speak for so as her friend leave at first light."

"What are you going to do when she finds out you were in the snow for killing your wife."

"Sano…"

_**This chapter is longer than the other but I felt it needed to be. Please R&R I really need feedback on this story. Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Save Me 3.

I own nothing!

"Sano"

The two men turned their heads to see a fuming Kaoru. She pinched the bridge of her nose to calm down a coming headache. Wondering just when would her friend grow up.

"I don't know or care what you were arguing about, but if you two don't shut up both of you will be sleeping in the snow. Besides there is only one of you I would let stay anyway."

"But Missy"

"Don't Sano"

Silence filled the room as Kaoru stormed back into the kitchen. She didn't need old wounds to reopen. She just needed these two to shut up and so one of them could leave in the morning.

With the way Sano was going on this was going to be a long night. Once he felt someone he cared for was in danger he wouldn't let up until the danger passed. It was just her luck that she was the loved one. Uhhhh.

Finally calming down she notice her food was burning. Debating about her next move a smile bloomed onto her face. This was their punishment for making her break up their fight. If the Battousai thought that beating he got was bad. He'd seen nothing yet.

Battousai sat with a satisfied smile on his face. There was nothing the rooster headed man could say. The war prize may not have been won, but she made it clear that the two had something that ended.

Just the thought of someone having clam on her was enough to boil his blood. It wasn't often a woman colt his eye not since her…. That was over and so was she.

"You must have been thinking of your wife to give you a sour look." Sano laughed at the thought of something up setting the famous manslayer.

"Just losing Kaoru did more than give you a sour face." A bit childish but what the hell after tonight he would be spending his time wooing Kaoru.

"Don't be so sure…" Sano stopped his remark something wasn't right. He didn't know what it was but it was going to bad. He needed to figure out what it was wrong quick or he wouldn't see the coming sunrise.

The Battousai saw the look on the man's face. He knew something was wrong in the kitchen but was her cooking so bad that the thought made others turn white as snow. His answer came when the lady returned with bowls of burnt soup.

Sano jumped up and swore. That answered all the above, even without seeing the food he knew this wasn't something to eat. No debt he owed to this woman was going to get him to eat it. He'd chose his death in the snow over the concoction she had the bowls.

"Oh hell…No I…I'll just walk home in the snow."

"Sano now that's just stupid. If you go out there no one you'll die and no one will be there to watch over little Yahiko. What if something happen to him?"

"Fuck the kid, what about me!"

"You are going to eat this food and stay the night. If the two of you had not been fighting I wouldn't have burned the food. So deal with it."

"I am sorry but nothing is making me eat this." The manslayer turned his cold eyes to the lovely women. She may have had the upper hand on the rooster, but her raised voice meant nothing to him.

"Fine the two of you can starve for all I care." Turning her back to them Kaoru went to turn in for the night. The sooner sunrise came the sooner one of her headaches would be gone.

So she thought but nothing in her life was that simply. The moment she entered her room she felt something was wrong. Running back to check on the guys she saw she wasn't the only one uneasy. Walking into the kitchen once again she retrieve her bokken and prepared for the battle awaiting outside.

**AN: Sorry it took so long. Plez R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Save Me4.

AN: Bonus for the long wait!

They stormed into the house. Swords draw and ready, but nothing could stop them from what was to come. Once inside they saw the demon of legend, The Battousai. No one said anything of her being his woman. Their known opponent was the female and fighter for hirer.

The thought of how many awaited outside was a comfort that didn't last long. The fear of the two men who were determine to let no harm come to the girl. Soon paled in comparison to the terror of the Blue Rose; once she was release their numbers died in seconds.

White snow now tarnished with blood as the moon shone brightly. Tears ran freely down her face with the knowledge of all this death for her. She knew these men would have killed her without a thought, but she knew these men had wives and children.

A life that she now could only dream of, always on the run only trusting murder's that was her fate. All because of her mother some stupid birth right.

Sano looked a Kaoru. He'd heard the men call her by her mother's old fighting name. Surprisingly that wasn't what shocked him it was her tears. She hadn't cried since her father's passing. From that moment on she hardly smiles, never song, but always stayed away from people.

He hated to see the face that once held all the happiness in the world die. Her blue eyes unfeeling as she fought to protect. That much she kept, Kaoru would always defend others because her father could only leave her that. It was the only thing they couldn't take from her.

He had also taken from her. She loved him and in return he loved a woman that tired to kill him. But he couldn't say it wasn't worth it or that he didn't still love her. His heart called for his lost love and ached for the lost friend. Everyone hated him for picking one over the other, but the game of love has no rules.

Who could truly folt him for playing the game.

Blood… that's all he saw. Cold hearted, uncaring, untouchable. This is what they called him, but so little knew. The weight of sins held heavy on his shoulders. Still he wanted something more than death at the next second.

Free from those who called him friend and still he is dragged to fight, to kill. Looking to the woman, Kaoru, he saw himself in her eyes. A killed dream still being chased, a pain no one could understand. By her stance it wasn't the killing, but the after math.

Few chose this life of death and darkness. It consumed and concurred all who stayed too long. He often had awoken after battle with no memory of what happen. No cuts or bandages just a tried soul and a woman at his side.

Yes he was a monster that was slowly losing himself to the darkness, but that what he had her for. No… that woman was gone, she was never his to have.

All too quickly he felt a body between his arms. Not knowing when or why he stared walking, just knowing now he held a beautiful woman in his arms. One who was just as broken as he. This woman he could pursuit and have as his own. Most importantly….keep.

Kaoru had almost forgotten the way it felt to have someone hold her. Whenever Sano touched her now she pushed him away, but with the Battousai she knew it wouldn't work. He wouldn't let her go and at the moment she needed to be held.

Now looking at the wreckage she knew it was time to leave. They couldn't wait till sunrise they would have to move out now. The coming storm could cover their tracks and if they were lucky they'd find shelter before the sun rose.

"Sano this is where we part."

"I know, but I know like it."

"Take Yahiko and head to Misao. If I don't return before summer, I'm dead."

"Or married."

"I don't like this plan; your ninja friends tend to not like bad news."

"You'll live."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to update the next one sooner! As always R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Save Me 5.

I do not own RK!

The walk into town was irritating. All she wanted was to sleep after her crying episode she was drained. But Mr. I can walk a thousand miles felt like they still had a way to go. Waking three days later she was in some room with her "husband".

"Morning Koi I hope you slept well." He wore a smile on his face that annoyed the hell out of her. It was too early in the morning to be happy. With the storm they were stuck at the inn he finally stopped at. Even though neither one of them had money they were allowed to stay until they were ready to leave.

Shooting up with annoyance she growled out her response to his morning cheery. "Let's get one thing straight. We are husband and wife when we have an audience. Seeing as we are the only ones here in the room there is no point in you calling me that pet name. Second whip that smile off your face it's too damn early to be happy. Last at the next stop I'm getting my own room. I'll find some money to pay for it if I have to."

Moving quickly he grabbed her and pulled Kaoru close to his body. Letting up a little he locked eyes with her so she could hear and see him. "I gave you my word that I would repay my debt to you. I don't think allowing you to room separately is keeping my word. If whoever is after you come into your room at night they might hurt you while I try to reach you. I will protect you there is nothing you can do to stop me but please don't let that keep you from trying. My sweet Koi."

Flushed Kaoru pushed him away and retreated to the bathroom to calm herself. If she didn't know any better….he was serious about trying to win her over. But he was still married. Not that any of it matters to her seeing as she was not attracted to him. NO not her… yeah she would keep that in her head and hopefully soon it would be true.( Even if it was not likely with him holding her like that.)

"My Koi did you swim away to bath. You should have told me I would truly enjoy bathing you or even better with you."

"You are not coming in here."

Chuckling, he leans on the door that separated them from one another. "I'll just stand watch you never know when someone will break down the door". He heard a UN lady like snort before continuing her bath. The smell of Jasmine came from the room he made a note to make sure she bath with it often. It was better than plum… Those thoughts however he wouldn't dwell on.

Hearing her exit the tub Battousai changed his face expression. Now that his competition, if you could call the roster that, was gone he wouldn't let her take away his happiness once again. Finally she exit filling the room with the heavenly scent of Jasmine.

"Keep your distance Battousai I don't sleep with married men."

All too quickly she felt the change in the room. It felt colder screaming at the young girl that she had said the wrong thing. Maybe now wasn't to repeat what she'd heard. While she suspect that she was on borrowed time she didn't want to shorten it. But if she didn't learn to pick her battles with this man her future would be very short lived.

Stand up he stopped at the door.

"You know little about me as I do about you. I could hint at how you once loved that scum that lead the men to you house. Seeing as the two of you are not wed he didn't chose you at the end. If I wanted to Miss Kaoru I could remind you of second place. But then again I'm not that kind of man, so I won't. All I ask is for you get to know me and then be the judge."

Kaoru opened her mouth to speak but it went dry. She was more shocked that he figured out what happened between Sano and her. He was right there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't hate his choice. Still she knew she had to live with it, so maybe there was more to him than she knew.

"Are you still married?"

"No"

"I don't understand."

"You not all women are beauties when they sleep. I am planning on falling asleep before you do."

That comment shut Kaoru up quickly as she made to throw something at his head. As if having eyes in the back of his the man slayer advised her against it. Advise that she ignored to make herself feel better. Throwing things she found at a young age made her feel a little bit better.

Sanosec walked into the tea house and ordered some sake. He had heard that the kid was running for some gang to get money. While he was mad at the kid because he told him to stay out of trouble. He could fault the kids on his hustle. He knew that it was hard to get a good job. So he saw an opening and took it.

Hearing his name being called he looked up. Speaking of the devil the kids was at the door. Yahiko looked like hell with anger in his eyes. There was only one reason for such hatred in young eyes. He was disappointed and tired of being let down. The only one who ever came through for the kid was Kaoru and now she was on the run for her life.

Running Yahiko went to hit Sano with his bokken. But his swing was too slow because he'd hurt his arm. Allowing Sano to move and push the young boy down. The owner was heard and told them to take it outside. Once out door Yahiko walked away not being able to face his friend.

"So you're just going to run away?"

"I'm not running."

"She said she wanted me to take you to Misao's.'"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you. First you leave me to chase some medic whore. Then when you lose her you put Kaoru in danger after we told you not to go after. No what you can do is kick bricks."

"Look here you little bastard. She told me to take you to Misao and that's what I'm going to do."

"Yeah right."

"Fine let's make a bet. If you get past me I'll leave you be. If you don't then I'll just drag your ass there."

"Fine"

The two squared off waiting for the other to make a move. Sano took a step and saw Yahiko fall to the ground. There were only two reason for him falling one could be that he was already hurt. Two is he has eaten since he's been gone. Thinking about it could be both. Picking up the kids he took him to an old spot of his. Dropping him off half dead would only get his ass kicked.

Battousai moved closer to the women watching her as she slept. Her body was so small he was afraid he'd hurt her if he tired anything. Normally he would try something with her but he knew she was too raw at the moment. She needed time to except the fact that he wasn't going anywhere and that she couldn't out run him.

Pulling her body to him he took in her scent mixed with jasmine. He smiled with the knowledge that she was be pissed when she awoke. But she could only blame herself for the position they would be in. As Kaoru slept she moved closer to him to get comfortable he was more than egger to help.

As she move Kaoru began to kiss and nuzzle the haired man's neck. He closed his eyes try and reminds himself that its wrong to take advantage of her. Even if she is now sucking on his neck and her hands are moving too far south.

When he is at the cross roads he hears her say…..

"Sano"


	6. Chapter 6

Save Me 6.

I don't own RK

Kaoru was back at her father dojo. The sakura trees were in bloom and the petals were dancing in the wind. She saw Yahiko cleaning the floor and yell that he was going to run away any day now. The sun was warm so she stepped out of the shade to feel the raise on her skin.

Suddenly she is blind folded but fear is not upon her. Rather slyness of the man's closeness. Kaoru turns and kisses his neck loving his sounds of approval. She can't hear Yahiko nearby she resume her advances. By the second they become bolder.

His dearest close but so very far away, when the idea of kisses those sinful lips pop into her head. She feels a hand on her shoulder. This hand is familiar, one she has known for years. Still she tries to ignore the presents of the familiar that is calling her, because that means she leaves this warmth. Protect that she only felt with her father. As if her other half had finally found her. This was all she would leave behind if she didn't turned.

But all good things must end and that was to be said of the moment. Kaour's body turned on its own. When she saw the man she almost cried. There was Sano smiling with a blood stain appearing where his heart should be. As he fell her body froze with someone stopping her. All she could do was call out his name.

"Sano"

Too quickly Kaoru found her body cold. The loss of heat woke her from her slumber. When blue eyes opened tears ran down her cheeks. Looking around she felt the weight of solitude upon her. With no one around she finally surrendered to her tears.

Knowing that if she did move on she would have to let go of Sano. They could never go back to being friends because Sano would always be over protective of her. Like she was his younger sister and with her father gone made it that much worse. But he could never let anyone protect and be there for her. If he couldn't be her lover then he would have to learn to leave her alone.

Jumping a little she felt she wasn't alone. Moving around she tried to get him off of her. The man had already seen her tears and she didn't want to give him a repeat performance. Even though she came to the conclusion that he was stronger than her she fought on.

"Kaoru"

"Let me go Battousai."

"I am getting rather tired of that name."

"When I wanted your name that is what you gave so that is what I will call you."

"Clam down woman so we can speak rationally."

She was silent for a moment thinking he would loosen his grip if she stopped fighting. Instead however he tightens his grip and held her closer.

"Little Kaoru I can help you if you let me. If you let me help you then you must stop seeing me as a killer of men."

"But that is what you are. You and I are both killers even if we don't want to be."

"I owe you my life and I would rather spend that time with you as my wife than a child getting into trouble."

"I am not a child. I lose all childlike purity when they killed my father. Release me Battousai I am tired."

"You must still love him to call out to him in your sleep."

"I saw him dying."

"What else" He asked now with an amused voice.

"Why do you care?" Her patience was rapidly running out.

"I just wanted to know why you kissed my neck as if we were lovers." Without looking he knew there was blush rising on her face. To know that it wasn't the rooster head that she was kissing made him feel better.

"It wasn't you if that is what you are thinking."

"I would believe you if you weren't so anger about me asking. So tell me what all did you kiss in that little dream of yours."

"Don't fatter yourself. Now for the last time let me go."

"There is something about me you should keep in mind. What I want I get and I never let go of what is mine."

"You may want me but I promise you keeping me will be your down fall. Do yourself a favor and stop while your ahead."

Lowing the two of them he kissed her raven locks. "I will protect you wither you like it or not. Sleep now Koi we will be leaving soon."

"I'm not your Koi."

Her last comment got her a nip on her neck. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. " Sleep" Was his reply and slience was her best options. But without an argument to distact her she felt the safe warmth she felt in her dream. The need to keep this protect close to her. Even though she waited for the fear of him leaving to come upon her it never did.

That still didn't mean she would just give in to him. She learned that easy love didn't last long, if he wanted her then he would have to chase and fight her the whole way. Only when she couldn't lie to herself about her feelings towards him would she give in. Until then he would have one hell of a time getting her to cooperate with him. What she didn't know was that would all the more fun for him.

Yahiko woke to a warm bed and food in front of him. He was very hungry but he didn't want to eat it. His heart hurt so much it made him sick. The only mother he'd known was now on the run so she wouldn't have to marry. The only girl he loved was taken from him and here he was with the man who broke his teacher's heart. Could the day get any worse?

"Hurry up kid. We have to be out of the city soon. Those guys who came after Kaoru might come looking for you. We gotta make tracks."

The boy remains silent still pissed that the rooster head didn't listen to him in the first place. If they found her dead then he would never forgive the man. While he wanted to kill him he knew that would make Kaoru frown down on him from heaven. But she wasn't dead and wouldn't die anytime soon so there was no point in him thinking such thoughts.

"You getter eat something I can't have you dying on me."

"Why"

"Because you haven't eaten in days."

"No why did you do it. You heard her tell us not to look for her. Even after you broke her hears you still act like nothing has happen. She told you not to leave me yet you left looking for that gril. So why now are you doing what she says."

That line up of questions got him to shut up. Looking at the wall he got his ducks in order before he answered.

"I love Kaoru okay. Let's get that shit straight. I just don't love her the way she loves me. The idea of her staying some place with no one to help her scares the shit out of me. I could just up and let her stay there unprotected it anit in me. The reason why I'm fallowing orders now is…damn… she cried. She hasn't cried since her father died and I couldn't take it. I led those ass holes there and I can cause anymore tears."

"So even though you know she can handle her own you left me here. Knowing damn well too many people want me dead for leaving a gang. That shit sounds like a good idea to you. You go looking someone no one but you can find. You really are a stupid ass rooster. Damn I wish she would have taken me with her."

"You'd be dead."

"I'd be with her."

"Are you in love with Kaoru."

"Don't be stupid. That hag is the only mother I can remember. If she hadn't took me in I would be dead. So Fuck you and your guilt for not loving her." Smiling at the look on his face he dug into his food.

"The fuck I do feel guilty."

"Look let be real here. I feel like shit cuz the two most important people to me are out of my reach. You feel like shit cuz you can't have either girl that loves you. I only guess that other bitch loves you because she helped you get out when thing got too hot."

"How did you."

"She had someone drop you off at the dojo when you finally pasted out. We just dumped your ass in the yard and waiting for you to wake up. If she didn't want you to know what happen then neither did we."

"Don't call her a bitch and you'll make it to Misao's alive." Sano didn't allow anyone to disrespect the women close to him. With the kid being like a brother to him he could kick his ass whenever he felt the need to.

"Yeah yeah now shut up I'm eating here."

The bro moment was over so Sano turned over to get some sleep. He would have to drag the kids seeing as he hadn't eaten in a while. Plus he didn't to find a way to get that fox back. She owed him some explanations.

Half a day later the two walked up to a clearing covered in smoke. No one was hurt so it was sent as a warning. Walking to make sure ninja girl was okay he saw a women figure on a cot. Pushing his way through he saw it wasn't her.

But his relief was short lived. "You Bastard!"

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for it. Just got a lot going on but don't worry I will finish this story hopefully before Christmas. Please R&R! Until Next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Save Me7

I don't own R.K.

Sano turned around and was punched. The hand belonged to the very women he was looking for. Misao. She looked pissed from the looks of it. It had something to do with him, but he couldn't have done anything when he just got here.

"What the hell." With all the excitement he'd forgot all about the kid. But someone kicking him reminded him of that little fact.

"You dropped me. What, you trying to get to that" He covered the boys mouth with his hand. At the moment he wasn't in the mood for his mouth. He got him here and that was the end of his promise.

"I don't have any bones against knocking you out and being about my way." While Yahiko wasn't afraid of him, he knew that his body could only take so much after nearly starving to death. So he nodded his head and waited his mouth to be released.

"NOW that you two are done. Sano I want to know what the hell you were thinking telling some witch about our hide out."

"What are you talking about?"

"All of this happens because they were looking for you…So that they could find Kaoru. And they left your witch half dead as a warning."

"Megumi…here?"

Misao rolled her eyes and walked away. He knew the answer so she turned and walked away. Just like she knew he'd want to see her. Even though the woman swore she hated the roaster. The look in her eyes when they informed her that her love wasn't there. Told them all more than her mouth ever could.

Kaoru snuggled closer to the heat source. She couldn't remember when she slept so well or woke up so warm. For a moment she forgot she was on the run and that the warm thing next to her was a man slayer. The moment when she realized what was warped so tightly around her waist wasn't her blanket…

Her little world came crumbling down.

"Good morning Koi." Kaoru just glared in response trying to wiggle her way out of his grip. The years of fighting and killing allowed him to keep her in place without hurting her. This was going to get annoying fast.

"Let me go, we have better things to do than cuddle in bed."

"Your right Koi, I could be driving you insane with my hands instead of holding you captive with them." The blue eyed women shook her head. It was like this man was born to annoy her.

"We don't have time for this what if they catch up to me. Have you forgotten why we are here." It was the distress in her voice that got his attention. It hurt him so much see that look of fear in her eyes. His heart hardens for a moment with a promise of never allowing this look to cross her face again.

"Koi, it is you who reminds me every day of what is going on. IF you think I will allow anyone to harm you. You are mistaken. No one hurts what is mine. You will sleep a while longer before we travel again. There will be no arguments." His strong voice silenced any response she had on his order. For now she would have faith in him.

Pushing her body to his Battousai closed his eyes waiting for her to sleep. Once she was asleep he would go and retrieve some food. Having her so close to his body he was able to see how thin she was. Despite her body being petite she still should have had more weight on her.

Not long after he heard her breathing even out. He left the warmth of their bed and left to make arrangements. He needed information on who was coming after Kaoru and to send a message ahead of their arrival.

Taking the carrier pigeon he smiled at the message held inside. Her anger would be a beautiful sight to see. If he could rail her enough he might get a spar match out of that. Just the thought of what position he could get her in brought a predatory smile to his lips.

Yahiko trailed behind the group of three. He was tired and really wanted to sleep but new better than complain. Kaoru was wanted him here so here he would stay, but if something happen to her he could blame the roster head in front of him.

After a while they walked upon a hint with people walking in and out. He guessed they were doctors, but having an idea of what he saw still didn't prepare him for what was inside. On a mat lay a woman who was left for dead.

Her eyes were swollen shut and her finger broken. There were burses all over her body and dried blood on her lips. Sano all but pulled everyone doctor away from her. His heart shattered, and eyes full of tears. He couldn't believe they'd done this to her. A million emotions filled him at once.

Hate, rage, fear, sadness, ect. His world fell into chaos and he didn't have the strength to keep it all at bay.

"Who did this?"

"You know who did this to hear. She was left here after the attack as a warning. No one is to help you or Kaoru."

"…"

Sano was on his knees before the woman. She didn't deserve this, not when she had done nothing but turn him down. All he wanted to do was turn back the hands of time and undo what they'd done to her.

"The doctor said she will live. She just needs some rest and time to heal. We'll leave you with her they've done all they can."

Everyone left and allowed the man to cry for what he couldn't stop. Not knowing the truth of what really happened.

Yahiko walked with Misao to a spare room he would most likely share with Sano. "If she wasn't so badly hurt I'd kick him out. That woman is nothing but trouble."

"You know understand. I don't like that he chose her over Kaoru, but she got him out before he was killed. That is why she was left for dead. When Sano chose her over Kaoru he left to get her and make a run. But that night she saw them coming to kill him. The fox got him out with the help of a friend who left him at the dojo. That is why Kaoru is so mad at him when he left there was no one to help her father. The old man didn't stand a chance."

"So why wait so long."

Aoshi- walked into the room. "Because they'd just found Kaoru and Sano together. They knew that with his woman dead he would rush off to warn Kaoru again."

"That ass isn't going anywhere. If his stupidity gets her killed, I'll pluck the rooster myself." Yahiko's body shook with fear and anger. He could do nothing to help her know, but if she needed him he would help her.

Misao put a hand on Yahiko's shoulder and bid him good night. But suddenly sleep was far for his mind. Now his mind was filled with worry for his mismatched family. Lying on the cot he slept fitfully until his body shut down from exhaustion.

_**Sorry it took so long. My computer was M.I.A. Now that its back I will hopefully be updating faster. Provided I get more reviews. Until next time. ;}**_


	8. Chapter 8

Save Me 8

I don't own R.K.

Kaoru woke up with the smell of food in the air. She couldn't remember when she'd woke up to such a delicious smell. Choosing food over warmth seeing as her stomach wasn't going to stop growling any time soon.

Opening her eyes the blue eyed run away saw her roommate putting food down and turning to greet her. Even though his face held an innocent smile on it she knew he was up to no good. There was just something telling her that today was going to be one of those days.

"Koi come over here and eat as you said we have to get moving." Waiting for her to get up and accompany him Battousai flashed her a predatory smile. That was when she lost it. This was not right and she was going to find out what he had planned in that red head of his.

"Alright you what is going on?" Her only answer was a laugh that almost knocked her off her feet. She didn't think a man slayer could look so at peace. This man was confusing her at every turn and Kaoru suspected he enjoyed doing it.

"I will explain all but first Koi I want you to come eat." Again his face held no evidence of what he was thinking. But the voice he used on her told her that he would give her no room for argument. Glaring at him for a moment Kaoru join him to eat.

No words were spoken but it wasn't' a bad silence. A part of her wonder what it would be like to wake up and have someone take care of you. Still those thoughts could not help her here. They would only help those who wished to kill her.

Before she knew it the food was gone and she was staring at the floor. She was too lost in thought to notice the thoughtful look upon her by the red head beside her. It wasn't until she felt arms around her that she came back from her thoughts.

"I have arranged for us a place to stay. The only thing they know it that you are my wife. It was my father's house and I had no need of it until now. There we will be safe until I can track and kill those who would harm you." He nuzzled her hair while he spoke to her kissing Kaoru's neck softly to annoy her.

"I will not play house wife for you Battousai. There are plenty of women who would love to do that." This conversation wasn't going in any direction she liked. Wiggling she tried to get out of his hold to further the distance between them. Even though she would never admit it all his attention was starting to get to her.

"Kaoru what would people think if we shared a room and not been married. I can't protect you if we share separate rooms. There is no way I will tarnish your name just because you don't like something."

Taking her hand in his he kissed it and whispered, "I promise Koi by winters end you will feel as much my wife as I wish to be your husband."

Jerking her hand away Kaoru shouted, "NOW you are assuming too much. I do not want a husband nor do I want a lover. Why can't you get that through that man slaying head of yours?"

His action after her statement did more than surprise her. Before she could blink her body was under his and his Golden eyes seem to glow. Kaoru had to remind herself that he had this kind of speed. But it didn't help her right now.

"You will stop calling me a killer when we both have killed. The reasons are still unknown to the other but murders we both are. If you wish to address me you will use my name. It is Himura Kenshin. Remember it because I will answer to nothing else."

Staring into her blue eyes his mood changed as he took their position in. "Unless you have something more endearing in mind. Koi" The way her Ki shot up when he called her Koi was too delicious he had to separate from her before he lingered on the thought of bedding her.

Yahiko woke up to a growling stomach and a headache. Remember Sano dropping him last night and that woman. He felt bad for calling her names especially if that did all that to her just for saving the rooster's life. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Hearing someone else in the room Yahiko searched around until his eyes landed on Sano. From the rope on him they hand to tie him down for him to sleep. Turning to find food he thought on how stressful today would be.

Misao took review the information they had on the sleeping woman. If they kid was right then she was in as much trouble as the rest of them. But if they were mistaken then her being her was a big mistake. She really needed to find Kaoru and get the whole story on why nothing these people were after her.

Aoshi would be heading out soon as much as she wanted to spend time with him. She had to get everything together so this wouldn't happen again. Now that she thought about how did this woman know where they were. Better yet why was she told?

Leaving the room Misao left to wake up the rooster. He had more questions to answer and she hoped her suspicion were wrong. If she was right then her old friend would once again be on the run for his life.

Kaoru held back a growl of announce as they came upon a house in the middle of a forest. Vast bamboo keeps it hidden and well protected. All she could do as he led her to their room. Informing the staff that Kaoru was tried from their long journey.

"I am not some glass doll. I can take care of myself." Again her anger was getting the best of her. Normal she was calm and didn't let other get under her skin. This man however seems dead set on annoying the hell out of her.

"I know every well what you can do for yourself. I just want the pleasure of taking care of you. Is it so wrong for me to want to take care of you?" Like he did at the inn Kenshin captured her in his arms. As she felt her heart speed up Kaoru found that he might be right.

"Please stop this. You are still married. From what I have heard she is very beautiful." His lips stopped her from speaking any further. He didn't like being told how beautiful she was. He knew full well which was why the agreement works. But her beauty and Kaoru's were as different as night and day. The woman in his arms held a beauty that was raw. Needed nothing but they skin, eyes, and lips she was born with. What had that man done to her that she couldn't see it.

"I am sorry that rooster broke your heart to the point you feel that no one can love or want you. But do not make me pay for his actions. Yes my relationship with a woman is complicated but soon I will explain everything to you. "Lifting her chin so she had to stare into his eyes. " Hear me now little Koi I want you for my own. I always get what I want and never give up what is mine. You should think on this as you lay down. So that next time you wish to comment on my relations with another you won't speak foolishly."

Removing his hand Kenshin retrieved the dishes and left the room. Feeling her confusion and anger roll out of the room in waves but there was no helping it. If she was going to see him as a possible husband she would have to understand he was not attached to anyone.

To make sure she had time to think he left to find out about the people after his little spit fire. Getting the truth out of her would be like pulling teeth until she trusted him more. That would take time, time he didn't have at the moment.

Soon word would get back to everyone that he was in fact not dead. Sadly people would find out about his little treasure just as fast as his life. If he was going to keep them both alive he had to work quickly. The only way to do so would be to call in favors, most importantly favors from his master. The very thought gave him a head ace. Asking on of the servant for some sake he entered a room to write a letter that would do great good and harm. Which of the two came first was anyone's guess.

Kaoru sat down on the floor completely confused and furious. This man all but said I will make you mine. Still the fact that he said he doesn't give up what's his stood out. She figured he'd wanted it to. But she was his wife, why would he take her and then discard her so easily. Unless….

Falling back on the futon she shook her head. There was too much she didn't know about the man who claimed he wanted her. Even more was the fact he was chasing while she was on the run. Everything in her told Kaoru that she would have to tell him the whole truth. Damn men they are nothing but trouble.

The sun rose and her entire body hurt. Remembering what they'd told her the young doctor tried to cover her eyes as tears fell down her face. Thinking back now she wished she'd just run with him when he first asked her. At the time she thought he was a fool and couldn't help her. She thought he would have gotten them both killed.

Now she thought dying with her love wasn't really dying at all. "Hearing someone walk in to the room she smiled a sad smile "Sano."

_**I know it's been close to forever, but I am busy at the moment. Sorry! Okay so I'm thinking along the lines of someone dying. I don't know who but at the moment I'm thinking Sano or Kaoru. Please R&R to let me know what you think. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Sano…

Hearing his name escape from her lips stopped his heart. This, all of this was his fault. He caused them to find Kaoru, Megumi left for dead, and the kid almost starved to death. Why was it everyone he cared for he ended up hurting?

Falling to his knees he kissed her hand softly. Touching her like a glass doll that needed to be handles with care. Care he didn't think he was capable of giving.

"I'm sorry Megumi."

"Don't Sano…I could have ran with you, but I didn't. I knew this could happen when I turned you down, but I just didn't want to see you die."

A tear fell from his eyes, "I thought I'd die before I heard you say that Fox"

"If you tell anyone I said that I will deny it."

"Why, all I want is to be with you. Why is that something to hide?"

"Because when people know they know your weakness. They will do anything to take that love from you."

"They tried that Fox and I'm still here. I'm not leaving you just because you're afraid to love me." Turning he turned to leave.

"Wait, don't leave me here alone."

"Doc said you needed rest, us yelling isn't you resting."

"Please, I don't want to be alone." Her begging was the last straw. Megumi never begged that just wasn't her. Sano slowly began to understand how afraid she had to be. Evan though he knew he should leave and inform his friend about Missy's traveling partner, he couldn't turned away from her.

"When you fall asleep, I'm out of here."

Megumi didn't make a sound only reached out her hand and grabbed his. Smiling allowed his presence to calm her for a moment. A moment she prayed could happen again and again until the end of their days.

Hiko frowned releasing he was out of sake. With his drink now gone he found that there was a bird in his house. Knowing it was from his idiot student and that meant he was in over his head. Replaced his frown with a smile, he had been bored for some time. Where ever his student went entertainment was sure to fallow.

Kaoru walked out of the house that she was now lady of. Everyone was asking if she was okay, needed anything, just doing too much. She wasn't use to being taken care of.

When she lived with her father he thought her how to do things and she did them. It wasn't that her father didn't want to spoil her; they just had other things to take care of. Sometimes she got lonely having no other female to talk to but that was okay. Life wasn't always roses.

Now however she was overwhelm with people thinking she couldn't do for herself. It was the same when her father students saw him training her to succeed him. They too thought she couldn't handle herself. But the ass kicking she gave them left no room for arguments.

Soon all thoughts of the past stopped when she saw a lake brilliant in the moon light. Since her father's death she hadn't seen the beauty that life still had to offer. Always covered in death and hate the sight gave her peace and hope. Hope that this life she was given wouldn't be fill with blood shed. That was her father's hope that he passed on to his daughter.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Ba…Kenshin I didn't hear you."

"I know, and I'm glad you made it back here."

"What"

"I don't know your whole story. Only that your father was killed by the same people your mother ran away from. We are still searching for why but the people who are looking for you still don't know I am helping you. So you don't have to worry."

"Why are you really helping me? You can only use that I saved your life for so long."

Moving closer to Kaoru he pulled her into his lap and gazed at the moon. "When I became a man slayer I left a lot of things behind. When I met Tomoe I found one thing that I thought I'd lost forever. She showed me I could love and still be loved. So engross was I in the idea that I could love I didn't see that she wasn't happy. I never really married her, but she was seen as my woman. Before you found me I'd just return with news that I was no long being used to kill. I was early and thought to surprise her." His grip on her tightens and she felt hot tears as he rested his head on top of hers.

"She was with another man and I saw red. She noticed me before he did and protected him from my sword. I don't know if it killed her or not. Only that her blood was on me when she said she was sorry. I was in shock when the others found and beat me. I was ready to die because love was out of my grasps. If she couldn't love me then no one could. But you saved me Kaoru. You came and I thought that maybe I would have love of my own. I can't make you love me, so we will make a deal."

Too chocked up to speak she nodded her head, "We get to know each other and let fate have its way. If by the time this is over and I haven't gained your love I will leave you be. If you show me that there is any trace of love for me in your heart I will pursue it."

Again she nodded and thought if she should tell her own story. Hope was what she was looking for, maybe not like this but who really got things the way they wanted.

"My mother was called the blue rose. She was deadly and beautiful. My father was a passing sword for higher. When he met my mother he was smitten. They would meet in secret until they deiced to runway together. My grandfather had many children and wouldn't miss one girl child. For a time they were happy and my mother became use to the idea of being truly free. Years later I was born and my mother found out that someone was killing off members of her family. She told my father to take me and run; if they didn't know about me then no one would come looking. He didn't like the idea so she forced his hand."

"I was ten when he told me my mother didn't die having me, but to protect me. He held her ashes by his bed and would speak to her each day. Many women would try but none could hold my father's attention. When I turned fourteen I met Sano and soon fell for him." Kenshin growled and that caused Kaoru to giggle.

"He was my best friend and I took his brotherly ways too far. I thought he did it because he was in love with me, but he simply loved me. Some gang moved into town and had a prized woman they showed off. Sano fell hard and before I knew it I'd lost him. My father asked Sano to help some of his student to learn hand to hand because of the gangs, but Sano disappeared. When I came back from the market my father was dead and Sano was gone. Later I found out that he tried to run away with that damn Fox. It broke my heart he chose her over our family."

Tears slide out of her eyes even though she fought to keep them away. "The only student that stayed was Yahiko my father had taken him in after saving his life. A week after my father died Sano was dropped off at the dojo drunk. The man told me to run and we've been running since."

More tears came but she didn't do anything to stop them. Surprisingly she felt a little better telling someone her sorrows. It had a calming affect she hadn't felt since before her father was killed. Thinking now she thought maybe she should give Kenshin a try.

While they sat there Kenshin thought over what she told him. He'd heard of the missing Eeriest how another family thought to whip them out to gain power. So long as an heir lived the rules of the family were in place. But if they should die out then a new ruling family would be in place and set new laws. He pitted whoever it was coming after them. They had no idea the trouble they were in once he found them.

Megumi watched as her love slept besides. She cried now that he couldn't see her tears. Wondering how strong was his love for her, if it ended with her beauty were it began.

If she told him she was supposed to kill him would he believe that she wouldn't to it. That she knew the raccoon's father was going to be killed the day he came to her. Still she said nothing and had no intention of telling him the truth. What he didn't know couldn't hurt them.

_**There is a lot of background info in the chp. Hope you liked it and please remember to R&R.**_

_**I want to thank**_

_**Mysterious person 101**_

_**Morningwolf**_

_**Icequeen89**_

_**KaOrU HiMuRa24**_

_**SRAS9**_

_**Hapiflower**_

_**The Golden Lily Secret**_

_**Hikari-hime 01**_

_**Please continue to R&R!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Save Me 10

I don't own R.K.

She traced his face with her hand allowing one finger to linger at his lips. Taking one hand holding it close to her heart she silently promising him the beating muscle under the flesh.

Megumi felt so tired, but she didn't want to sleep and he leaves. Though she knew she would have to sleep soon. Her body had been through more than she thought possible.

Sano opened his eyes and saw his love staring back at him. He guessed she didn't sleep taking him literally at his word to leave. This had to stop this woman didn't have the same fire, same cockiness as the woman he loved.

Thinking he guessed she was broken, but could he fix her?

Yahiko saw in what was left of the dojo practicing. He didn't want Kaoru to need him and he'd gotten sloppy. Knowing for a fact that rooster laid up with the fox would be no good. He would have to protect her all on his own.

On his life he wouldn't leave her unprotected.

Kaoru woke to sinful kisses on her neck. Slowly waking she felt arms around her and knew this was her wake up call. The question still remains if there were plans to get out of bed.

"Move Kenshin I want to sleep some more."

"If you sleep in there will be talk of a baby soon."

"I don't care now stop."

"Or what Koi I would love to see you try and stop me."

Kaoru took her hand and whack the red head only to have it taken captive. Licking the shell of her ear Kenshin laughed at his prey. Knowing she would get anger and he couldn't wait to see the fire in her eyes.

Boy she didn't disappoint. Kaoru eye raged like a rowing sea almost glowing in the dark room. The man slayer all but attacked her kissing her neck making a trail of hicks down her neck. Opening her robes he tried to do the same to her breast but his door was opening.

With God like speed he covered her and waited for the only man fool enough to disturb him.

"Hello my idiot student."

"I take it you didn't read the letter that told you to write me back."

"I'm not an massager and this must be the woman you in deep shit for. Hope you get some quick you have work to do with these bastards after her."

Rolling his eyes he waited for the old man to leave.

"Unless you want to see my bare ass old man I think you should leave."

Hiko laughed as he left the room taking notes of how protective he was over the girl. This was good but he wondered how far this would go. He would see once he told them the news.

Kaoru rolled over and covered her head with her blanket. The old man wanted him not her so this was her day to sleep in.

"Koi hope you don't think you are staying in bed."

"I'm not needed."

"You are the lady of the house. The staff will take orders from you."

"Not a lady"

Rolling her over Kenshin pinned her to the futon kissing her. Forcing his tongue into her mouth he sucked on her bottom lips. He didn't stop until she was weak under him.

"I don't kiss men Koi so that makes you a lady. As the lady of my house it is time for you to get up."

"And do what?"

"Enjoy the life I could give you."

"I don't know how. I was taught how to be a warrior …I don't know how to run a house. Plus who said I wanted to be a house wife."

Kissing behind her ear Kenshin gave her a chase smile and rose so he was saddling her.

"I just want you to meet everyone. You don't have run the house but get out and meet people. At least while I'm willing to share you."

"I promise to get out of bed."

Kenshin got out and headed for a bath.

"Sometime today."

"I heard that."

Maiso walked to the healing room and knocked on the door. She heard someone grown and knew it was Sano. Moving to the side of the door she waited for him to open the door. This talk was going to be a long one.

Sano shut the door behind him and fallowed his old friend. With an idea of what was coming next Sano prepared himself for what was to come. When they reached the war room the little woman turned to him ready to fight.

"What the hell did you do it for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The only people who know where to find us would be you and Kaoru and I find it hard for her to tell anyone anything."

"SO what are you bitching about?"

"You told her how to find us. Do you know how many people died because you wanted to play hero. Over some bitch that."

"Watch it weasel."

"NO you watch it. Sano she isn't one of us. I just couldn't leave her to die. What do you think will happen once we meet up with Kaoru? If your woman is a part of their plan to get her you better do something about it because I will kill her."

"I hear you loud and clear."

Yahiko walked into the room and saw the woman Sano chose over their family. Even if she was beautiful with her face healed. There was a part of him that didn't think he could betray his family. Closing the door he walked out.

Just to run into Sano. Looking pissed and ready to attack and at the moment Yahiko prayed that he wasn't the cause of such anger.

"What are you doing in there kid?"

"I heard noise so I went to check it out."

"If she's hurt."

"Yeah I would hurt an already hurt woman. That sounds like me."

"Shut it before you wake her."

Yahiko turned away knowing he would only get into a fight if he stayed. Sano was going to get killed over this woman. He could see it now, he just hoped it wouldn't kill Kaoru the way he thought it would.

Kenshin walked into the room with his master waiting for him. Whatever news he brought had to be important for him to enter his room like that. There was no way he didn't feel he Ki. When he looked into his eyes he knew it was worse than he thought.

" Yukishiro"

_**Sorry it took so long. I will try to post another chp this or next week. Plez R&R! ThanX =)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Save Me

I don't own R.K.

Kaoru walked not knowing where she was going. This house was bigger than anything she had ever seen. Think she wondered if this place was similar to what her mother grew up in.

Soon she found a maid and asked the girl for her name. She took shocked but answered quickly. Either no one talked to the servants or someone told them who she was. Both could be true but at the moment she really didn't care to figure out which.

Smiling at the girl she asked where the dojo was and left. Leaving she kept her end of the deal by meeting someone. Now it was time to have some fun.

Masio walked for what seemed like forever. She was pissed that her best friend could be in trouble and no one could tell her where she was. Taking a few ninja stars she looked for Yahiko it was time for him to earn his keep.

The poor thing was so mad she didn't notice she was being fallowed. Feeling her shadow she threw a ninja star to see her beloved behind her. With said star in his hand. Maybe she should try to calm down.

"It seems you are distracted you have to be more careful."

"I am sorry, I just, she is my best friend, and that that stupid rooster. If he hurts her again I'm killing him myself."

"You cannot fight her battles. Did you ask him for her location?"

"No somehow that slipped my mind. He told that fox where we were. That's how they found us."

"Think calmly for a moment. To help Kaoru we have to find out who is after her. In order to do that we need the fox and rooster to be alive if you can't I will find someone can."

"NO I can do it. Just…just don't expect me to like it."

Nodding his head he walked past her. They would have to relocate to another base and see who could make the trip. Today would be a dead until this mess was cleaned up.

" Yukishiro"

Kenshin's gold eyes narrowed. What did they have to do with him now?

"That is the name of the family after your woman."

Kenshin's heart drop knowing what this mean. He would have to kill her brother before this is over.

"How do you know this?"

"I am more than your master. I wouldn't be stupid and question any information I give you."

Struggling not to roll his eyes he looked away.

Hiko took another swig of sake, "What are you going to do now?"

"I will think of something. For now we will see where they are now. I hope to end this peacefully if not I kill the head of the family."

"What if it's her brother? What will you do then?"

"Remove his head. I won't die because his sister is dead."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Do you doubt what I will do for what is mine?"

Hiko opened the door to leave. "Where is the sake I need a drink."

Kenshin's golden eyes harden feeling like he missed something. Taken in a breath he fallowed his master hoping to get rid of the old man soon. Mostly to spend time with his blue eyed angel.

Yahiko walked back into his room after training. Remembering yesterday he thought about the reaction Sano would have if he had to choose. Thinking better he turned to look for Maso they needed to talk. They needed to settle things to make a plan.

Taking his stance he went through what he could remember. He saw images of his teacher before him hearing her voice in his head when he made a mistake. Staring slow and speed up when he felt he was ready.

Smiling to him of how happy she would be when she saw how much he'd improved. While he tried to keep doubt out of his mind he couldn't help thinking she might not see him again.

Migumi sat up still very sore. Allowing her mind to face the fact of her upcoming death no matter which road she chose she would be killed. If she killed Sano his friends would kill her. If she didn't when they faced the men after that girl they would kill her.

The question was if she could kill the stupid man. The drop of her heart answered her question. So she was going to die by her employers. Well the lest she could do was tell the rooster she was in love with him.

A tear fell down her cheek at the thought of what she was losing. The family she wanted and freedom she would never have.

Hiko reached out for more sake thinking things over. He knew it would be hard on his student to truly make a choice of who to kill. He wondered what would happen when he discovered the truth of everything.

He was in no mood to tell the truth. It had nothing to do with him and in either case there was very little he could do. Standing up he thought it was time to test that girl. If she was her mother's child then it was time for her to learn a few things.

"YOU LIE!"

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please R&R I think I know who I am going to kill. **


	12. Chapter 12

Save Me

I don't own R.K.

Her body dripping in sweats screaming pain but she hadn't felt so life. Training again made her feel a little like the woman she was before she was on the run. Putting the bokken away she walked out of the dojo into the main house looking for someone to direct her to the bath house.

The red head Lord of the house finally wondered to where his woman was. Only on servant seemed to know but she was no longer in the dojo or the bath house. Not that she could have gone far with the staff informed that she wasn't to go anywhere off the grounds.

If he wasn't so sure that she feared those after her more than life as a married woman he would have searched outside. Finally he came up on her a few rooms down from there. Shaking his head at how lost she knew what room she was looking for.

"It seems you have gotten yourself lost Koi."

"Yes I have and stop calling me that."

"I don't think I will, not if you please fallow me I will show you the way."

Not trusting herself to insult him she waited for him to lead. But of course that would have been too easy. They stood there forever and a day all he did was stare at her.

"Is there something fascinating about this spot or are you going to show me to the bath house."

Still nothing.

"If you are staring at my breast I will slap the piss out of you."

That however got his attention.

"I warn you such acts will not go unpunished. "

"Then keep your eye on my face and not my breast."

"If you would continue leave them exposed I can't promise not to stare."

Kaoru's face turned five shades of red as she covered her slef up.

"Shall I show you the way?"

Her blue eye continued to send ice daggered his way. All Kenshin could do was laugh at how much fun it was annoying her.

It was late afternoon everyone seemed ready to move. They could no longer stay in the same area not with someone knowing their location. At first light they would move to another farther from prying eyes the next place Kaoru would think to go to.

Misao walked into the room that Sano and his wench now shared. Wondering where their missing sister was. She came to the realization that he never said anything about her when he arrived.

Opening the door she saw Sano red eyed his woman on the other side of the room in the same state. It looked like a heart to heart and while she didn't want to interrupt. Kaoru's location was more important.

"Sano I need a word."

He got up without a word or glancing back into the room. Now was as good time as any.

"Where is Kaoru?"

His face froze and looked away.

"You do know where she is right."

"NO not exactly."

"What!"

"Look she is safe. Safer than she is with me or you anyway."

"What do you know you pea brained chicken."

"She…She's….with….the Battousai"

"You lie, what she would be doing with him. Why did you leave her with him if what you are saying is true?"

"He owes her that's all I am saying. He won't hurt her from what he was saying he wants her for his own."

"I can't UH…I JUST CAN'T RIGHT NOW!"

Misao turned and ran the other way. How could she be traveling with him? When he's the one who…Unless she didn't know.

"Sano what do you know about her mother."

"The Blue Rose."

"Yes"

"Only that she was a kick ass fighter and swordsmen. Her dad never loved again and some family killed her."

The small woman in front of Sano looked even smaller. Like the world was falling around her.

"Did she seem like she liked him at all."

"I don't know why?"

**I know this is short but my mother is having surgery so I have to help take care of her. Please R&R so I know if I'm doing a good job. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the conversation Sano had before he was questioned about Kaour's where about.**

**I don't own R.K. Enjoy!**

Sano gazed into violet eyes. He hadn't seen this look since the old man died. This look reminded him of the woman he fell for when she was on her bitch spree. Without knowing it he kissed her.

Her warm lips slide over his and alarms go off. She was still healing; he couldn't start this with her knowing how far he wanted to take it.

"We can't" Megumi's eyes shot open parting from him like she'd been burned.

"So you can't even kiss me. Now that I look like shit you don't want to touch me."

"I don't know what shit you did with that guy but I will not hurt you. If I kiss you I can't promise to stop and you are still recovering."

"What if this night is all we get? One way or another I am going to die. Either your friends or that family can't you give me tonight."

"What do you mean my friends?" Megumi looked away feeling his anger in waves. Now she wondered if she was ready to tell him the truth.

One look into his brown eyes told her, she wasn't ready, but how could she question his love when she was the one who lied. He left his family for her.

"I…I was sent here to kill you in exchange for my life. " In that moment knowing the truth and hearing it said out loud became a different feeling altogether. Her knowing it didn't her as much as the pained look on his face.

"You..." In that moment he felt what Kaoru must have felt when he chose Megumi over her. Like his heart was turning on him. But he wouldn't allow her to seen all of his sorrow. At least it wasn't his intention but it seemed his body and mind weren't on agreement.

"I'm" She tried to think of what she could say. But he cut her off.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry? I've got Kaour's father killed trying to spring you. When she needs me I am nowhere to be found because I was trying to save your ass."

"Sano"

"What are you going to say you love me and then stab me in the back."

"No…I mean I do…I just…"

"You what thought we could run away together? I tried that you lying fox and instead of coming with me. I wake up in Kaoru's yard!" For the first time in a while he was seeing things for what they truly were. Even though he loved her but he couldn't stay blind to what was going on.

"They would have killed us both. It was a risk getting you home."

"Funny how the day before I tell you we are going run away. The old man winds up dead."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth fox let's try that."

"I….They overheard your plans to take me away so I was to poison you so there was no one to protect that girl's father."

"So what you snuck me out."

"Yes I didn't want you to die so I gave you some root that slows your heart rate to make it seem you are dead."

"So you save me just to kill me."

"I never said I was going to kill you."

"Why because you love me."

"Think about it if I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now."

"Not if you want to live."

"Nothing I say will make you believe me."

"Damn right"

The door opened and the Wiesel asked to speak to Sano. Megumi waited before the door was closed before she fell to the ground and cried. Everything happened so fast and no of it was good. Now he didn't know what she would do next.

Kaoru sat in the bath house with the door locked just in case a certain someone thought it was a good idea to join her. She didn't know what it was about this man but he seems to only be able to work her nerves or turn her on.

Without him to distract her she could come up with a plan to get out of here. Kenshin despite his title he seemed to be a good man and she didn't want his hopes set on her.

She didn't want to give her heart to someone just for them to change their mind or not truly love her. She wanted to die when Sano chose that fox over her. Her heart felt like lead in her chest shooting pain with every beat.

Love shouldn't hurt like. Kaoru would be damn if she put herself through that again. Promise or not there was just too little chance that they wouldn't work.

Dunking her head under the warm water…..

Misao took deep breaths with the realization come to her in waves. This would kill her and there was nothing she could do to help her friend. If he was her way of coping with the rooster than this was going to end with blood.

Like everything else in her life.

"Did she seem like she like him?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because she doesn't know everything."

"What does she not know?"

Aoshi walked in hearing the commotion and thought it better if the truth remained hidden for the time being. It wasn't their place to say it out loud the walls have ears no matter how many friends surrounded them.

Kaoru wiped her face and saw Hiko staring back at her. His brown eyes looked that of Kenshin this morning. Full of love and wonder, which scared her because he shouldn't be here looking at her like that.

"You should know that his old woman's family is the one after you. Those wolves will stop a nothing to kill you." Though she was surprised at his statement she needed to get rid of him. She was after all bathing.

"You might want to leave before I have to force you." Her blue eyes stopped his heart. Sending him into the past filling his head with vision he tried hard to forget.

With a blink of an eye he was gone. Something wasn't right here, but it didn't matter. With the rising of the third sun she would be gone. The snow should have stopped and she could make it to the next town before he would notice.

"I love you my blue angel."

"I'm sorry I can't say the same."

**I know it's been a minute and for that I am sorry. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. R&R until next time.**


End file.
